sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Diamond Authority (Tol)
The Great Diamond Authority, also known as The Order of the Diamonds, is the matriarchal body of Gem leaders who rule in absolute power over their Homeworld and all the still-existing Gem Colonies. Unlike Cubic Zirconia and Strontium Titanate, who are less involved in gem affairs that they consider "minor", the Diamonds command and order out every mission of gems. Each Diamond has a very different personality that does reflect on their responsibilities. They all, however, do get very serious and do not mind getting strict on their gems. They all have different opinions on shattering a gem. The DA was originally composed of nine Diamonds. As time passed, two diamonds have been shattered. Pink Diamond, who was shattered during the rebellion, and Black Diamond, who was shattered but the reason being is unknown. It's theorized that she was gaining too much power too quickly. She was also using her power for evil ways. While Strontium saw nothing wrong with this, Cubic and the other Diamonds decided that she needed to back down from her power. She refused and launched an attack against White Diamond the most powerful Diamond, who had the same amount as colonized planets as she did. The war took place on an unknown planet and was private from the public eye. Many believe that Black Diamond lost. Black Diamond was not shattered during the battle and returned to her palace on the planet Vitra. The last thing that she ordered was "Every gem need to get off of this planet. Discontinue all operations and close access to the planet and destroy all warps." The planet was then shut down. Black Diamond's placement on the Diamond Authority symbol was then removed and a short PSA was made about her. All gems that served Black Diamond were told to keep their diamond symbols on their uniforms to honor her memory. All Diamonds have at least one planet that they have colonized. The amount varies from each Diamond White Diamond: Overseer of All White Diamond is the most powerful of the Diamonds. She was the first gem created by Cubic and Strontium. She is the only one that gets into arguments with the two, also. She usually is the one who gets the final say in laws. Colonized Planets Recliyter: A planet made almost entirely of crystals. Three moons: Juswuria, Fushilia, Nesmeron Skelepra: An orange planet containing two sets of rings. Trudabos: An Earth-like planet. Skides: A small planet the size of Earth with one ring. Letryria: A planet with its lowest record temperature being 2691 degrees Fahrenheit. (1477.222 Celcius) Two moons: Repronoe, Vabronoe' Grion: A planet that is used only for special events. Two moons: Riavis, Pater Ubliyyama: A planet that has the most active kindergarten. Proxima Aradin: Where White Diamond is located. Four Moons: Aflieter, Vostreynov, Zecreshan, Zotrilia Stetugantu: A cold planet. Two moons: Spacocury, Osmaepra Fowhorth: A planet that does not spin. Two moons: Qeubos, Trion Swilles: A planet that is restricted only two the Andara's One moon: Kotrara Euzuno: A desert like planet Ocleinides: A watery planet with little land. Three moons: Respyke, Peshion, Dryke Category:A to Z Category:Tol Canon Category:CRV2 Characters